


event horizon

by dunkindonts



Series: call it what you want [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, implied angst?? is that a thing? it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkindonts/pseuds/dunkindonts
Summary: KEITH (3:14am): did u know that anything that comes within the event horizon of a black hole is doomed? even light particles. like, anything gets too close and it’s screwedKEITH (3:16am): that’s so fucked up





	

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again w the college au - this technically comes right after [since my heart is golden.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996299) but i don't think you have to read it to understand this
> 
> i was kind of playing around w telling most of the story through texting but also some prose and idk u can let me know if it worked
> 
> pidge doesn't actually make an appearance in this part but i hc them as genderfluid so i use they/them/theirs
> 
> as always, thanks to my roommate [smolchester](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smolchester) for looking this over for me before i posted it <3

**e·vent ho·ri·zon  
** _noun_

  * a theoretical boundary around a black hole beyond which no light or other radiation can escape
  * a point of no return



 

His textbook is trying to tell him about black holes. Normally, Keith would be fascinated, but at this current point in spacetime, all his attention is being commanded by his phone. The phone that has been silent since Shiro typed his number in the previous morning. Keith doesn’t know the protocol for this situation and he’s kind of (definitely) freaking out. You’ve just exchanged numbers with the attractive dude who tried to help you with your mega hangover, do you (a) text him first, (b) wait for him to text you (even though it’s been over 24 hours!!), (c) forget everything and go back to your normal (read: disaster) life, or (d) hurl yourself and your phone into one of the black holes you’re reading about?

Something nails him in the side of the head.

“Hey, space cadet.” Lance is splayed over their old armchair, already crumpling up another piece of paper to (presumably) throw at Keith. “Just text him.”

“I can’t just.” Keith frowns. “What do I even say?”

“Uh, ‘thanks for taking care of my drunk ass’?” Lance shrugs and kicks his legs up, using the momentum to jump out of the chair. “’Also, you’re hot. Please fuck me. Sincerely, Keith.’”

“Yeah, no.”

“Suit yourself.”

The other balled up paper smacks Keith in the back of the head right as Lance disappears into his room.

 

_OCTOBER 7_

**KEITH (11:49pm):** hey uh. thanks for helping me out the other night and not being creepy about it

 **SHIRO (11:51pm):** Eloquent

 **KEITH (11:52pm):** oh my god Asshole

 **KEITH (11:55pm):** sorry

 **SHIRO (11:57pm):** It’s okay I’m tired so speedy replies are difficult

 **SHIRO (11:58pm):** It really wasn’t a problem to help you out

 **KEITH (11:59pm):** thanks anyway

_OCTOBER 8_

**SHIRO (12:01am):** Why are you up so late?

 **KEITH (12:04am):** studying

 **SHIRO (12:06am):** You should sleep. I hear that’s good for brains

 **KEITH (12:07am):** ur up rn too

 **SHIRO (12:08am):** Only because a cute boy’s texting me :-)

 **KEITH (12:09am):** oh my god

 **SHIRO (12:09am):** ;-)

 **KEITH (12:10am):** stop

 **SHIRO (12:11am):** Get some sleep, Keith

 **SHIRO (12:11am):** I’ll text you in the morning

 **KEITH (12:12am):** fine. night

 **SHIRO (12:12am):** [seven crescent moon emojis]

 

 **KEITH (3:14am):** did u know that anything that comes within the event horizon of a black hole is doomed? even light particles. like, anything gets too close and it’s screwed

 **KEITH (3:16am):** that’s so fucked up

**SHIRO (8:47am):** I thought you were gonna sleep?

 **KEITH (9:01am):** yeah u thought

 **SHIRO (9:02am):** :-(

 **SHIRO (9:04am):** But you’re right – black holes are equally amazing and terrifying

 **KEITH (9:12am):** space is wild

 **SHIRO (9:15am):** Yeah I’ve been studying it for almost four years and it still surprises me

 **KEITH (9:16am):**??

 **SHIRO (9:16am):** Astrophysics major

 **KEITH (9:17am):** oh

 **KEITH (9:17am):** i’m an art major

 **SHIRO (9:23am):** Wow, wouldn’t have guessed

 **KEITH (9:25am):** most people don’t

 **SHIRO (9:27am):** Now that I think about it you do kind of have a “tortured soul, nobody understands me but my canvas” vibe going on

 **SHIRO (9:27am):** :P

 **KEITH (9:29am):** shut up

 

_OCTOBER 11_

**SHIRO (12:17pm):** Are you coming to Matt’s tonight?

 **KEITH (12:33pm):** thinkin about it. why?

 **SHIRO (12:35pm):** I want to see you again

 **KEITH (12:41pm):** oh

 **SHIRO (12:45pm):** Oh?

 **KEITH (12:52pm):** guess i’ll see u there

 **SHIRO (12:52pm):** :-)

 

 **KEITH (6:42pm):** what’s your favorite color

 **SHIRO (6:50pm):** Purple

 **KEITH (6:52pm):** i can work with that

 

“Hey, princess.”

Keith takes a sip of his drink to try and maintain his aloof persona. Shiro looks even better when Keith’s brain isn’t hungover and fucking with his eyeballs, so right now it’s like his insides are butterflies and the butterflies are on fire. He’s gonna be cool. “Still on that?”

“You look good.” His voice is soft, almost too quiet to be heard over the music. It’s like he knows Keith is going to be zeroing in on his mouth, so it’s fine if he has to read lips.

“Well, I’m supposed to be meeting a certified hottie.”

“Those your words?” Shiro moves a little closer, his breath ghosting over the shell of Keith’s ear.

Keith prays the flashing lights hide his blush. “Lance’s, actually.”

“And do you agree with his assessment?”

He’s even closer now, chin tilted just so all Keith has to do is mumble – “Jury’s out.” – and press his lips to Shiro’s.

It’s one of the better first kisses Keith’s experienced. Just a gentle push and pull, his attention caught between the warmth of Shiro’s mouth and his hand tangling in the very ends of his hair.

“Oh. Lipstick.”

Keith bristles. “You like it? Because I’m not taking it off.”

“I like it.” Shiro’s thumb rubs small, comforting circles into Keith’s bicep. “What’s the color?”

He lets his muscles relax. “It’s layered. Plum and gold.”

Shiro snorts out a laugh, sounding like he surprised even himself. “Purple. I get it.”

“I aim to please.” Keith smirks.

“It’s fitting.” Shiro drops a kiss on the tip of Keith’s nose and he goes cross-eyed trying to see if his own makeup left a mark. “Your lipstick.”

“Why?” Keith manages to ask, even though most of his brainpower has been diverted to imaging what it would feel like to have Shiro press kisses in a neat path down his throat.

“You look like royalty.”

 

_OCTOBER 12_

**SHIRO (10:01am):** Keith, I don’t really understand what happened, but I’m sorry.

 **SHIRO (10:02am):** Are you okay?

 **SHIRO (10:34am):** Can you at least let me know if you got home safe?

 **SHIRO (11:13am):** I just need to know if you’re okay.

 

_OCTOBER 12_

**UNKNOWN NUMBER (3:12pm):** hey shiro this is lance, keith’s roommate. i nicked ur number from his phone bc he’s kinda passed tf out rn but he’s doin okay. he probs needs time but he’ll text u when he’s ready

 **SHIRO (3:15pm):** Thank you

 **LANCE (3:18pm):** no prob

 

_OCTOBER 15_

**KEITH (2:23pm):** do u know the new moon diner

 **SHIRO (2:25pm):** Yeah

 **KEITH (2:31pm):** can u meet me there at seven

 **SHIRO (2:33pm):** Sure

 **KEITH (2:47pm):** i’m sorry

 **SHIRO (2:50pm):** It’s okay

 

New Moon is an old place but the crackling neon cursive tries valiantly to disguise it. The artificial blue light keeps the parking lot humming with energy as a motorcycle and an aging pickup pull in separately. The shadows of the two drivers track them to the glass door and a bell chimes as Keith ducks under Shiro’s arm, because of course he held the door.

An hour later, the bell sounds again as they come traipsing out, seemingly pulled into orbit around each other. Shiro’s arm is slung casually around Keith’s shoulders and he’s laughing as Keith gracefully sucks grease off his own fingers. They load up the bike in the bed of Shiro’s truck, as casually as two dudes can in a diner parking lot. When Shiro goes for the driver’s side door, Keith grabs him by the collar of his jacket and presses him against the car, rising up on his toes so they can share a sloppy kiss.

They leave together.

 

_OCTOBER 16_

**KEITH (8:02am):** sorry for leaving u to wake up alone – had class

 **KEITH (8:03am):** ur neighbor helped me get my bike. idk his name. accent?? mustache????

**KEITH (9:21am):** thanks for last night

 

“What do you _mean_ you didn’t have sex with him?” Lance throws his arms in the air to emphasize his exasperation.

“Lance.” Keith says.

“Keith, you don’t text ‘thanks for last night’ to someone you did not bang.” He flails a little, keeping his arms high high high above his head. “That’s not how it works.”

“Lance.” Keith says, a little bit louder.

“I can’t have my roommate, my closest bro, flaunting these obvious texting rules.”

“Lance.” Keith might’ve yelled if Lance’s stunned expression is anything to go by. “Are you done?”

“Sure.” His arms finally drop. “What’s up?”

“I didn’t have sex with him because I want to do this right.” He can say this. He’s an adult. He can say this kind of thing out loud. “I like him. I like him a lot.”

There. He said it. Keith’s an adult, he’s got this, he’s mature, he can talk about his feelings –

“Aw, you’re growing up.”

Never mind.

“Shut up.”

“I gotta text Pidge, they’ll be so proud of you.” He’s already unlocking his phone and there are two things Keith knows for certain. One, Lance is a much faster texter than him, two, if Pidge finds out from Lance that Keith maybe-kinda-sorta has a boyfriend and not Keith himself, he’s dead.

“Let me text them.” He tries to keep the desperate note out of his voice but doesn’t quite succeed. “Please.”

Lance just cackles.

_OCTOBER 24_

**KEITH (4:16pm):** okay so i know we only just met but i need a favor

 **SHIRO (5:02pm):** What’s up?

 **KEITH (5:05pm):** what do u know about rocky horror

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on writing a companion piece for this that explains what happens at the diner/shiro's place afterwards but i have absolutely no idea when that will be finished so. uh
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopewhirl) | [tumblr](https://transvityaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
